Bastardo Egoísta
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Tu sueño podría ser la pesadilla de la persona a la que más amabas.


Bastardo Egoísta.

Kurosaki Karin no se sonrojaba. Eso era algo que todos sabían.

Ella no era como su hermana gemela, Kurosaki Yuzu, que normalmente solo necesitaba que un chico lindo la mire fijamente por varios segundos y apartaría la mirada con un bonito color rosa en sus mejillas. Pero no Karin, nadie nunca la había visto sonrojarse por algo más que no sea el calor o la furia.

Isao Yoshio llevaba enamorado de Kurosaki Karin desde primer año de secundaria y había hecho todo lo posible por llamar su atención y lograr algún día hacerla sonrojar, presentía que se vería muy hermosa cuando lo hiciera, así que hizo de este objetivo su misión personal.

Toda la secundaria Karin se negó a salir con él, al igual que gran parte de la preparatoria donde por fin se convirtió en su amigo y empezaron a salir aunque sea como amigos. A pesar de los años y los constantes rechazos, Yoshio no desistió, siguió enamorado de aquella linda chica con carácter y siguió con el objetivo de hacerla sonrojar algún día. Y como siempre dicen: el que persevera triunfa.

En el primer año de universidad, Karin cambió. Se volvió más tranquila, más seria de lo que antes fue. Al principio se preocupó, creyendo que podría estar pasando por una depresión, pero luego de unas semanas al hacer otro intento de invitarla a salir, se alegró mucho cuando ella accedió. ¡Casi no podía creerlo! Esa hermosa chica que siempre había rechazado a todo el mundo había aceptado salir con él. Se aseguraría de no dejarla ir luego de conseguir tal logro. Y no lo hizo.

Salieron por meses y se convirtieron en novios, luego de un año él, alentado por su madre, decidió pedirle matrimonio ¡y ella aceptó!

Aun a pesar de tanto tiempo juntos, muchas citas y situaciones románticas, nunca logró hacerla sonrojar. Ella a veces le sonreía con timidez o nerviosismo, o apartaba la mirada y se encogía en su sitio, pero aquel tenue rubor suave en sus mejillas producto de algún halago o muestra de que se sintiera adorablemente sonrojada nunca lo vio. ¿Tal vez sonrojarse simplemente no era lo suyo? Bueno, a fin de cuentas no importaba, lo importante es que ella sería su esposa, suya para siempre.

Un día como cualquier otro mientras salía con su prometida, su percepción sobre la vida cambió para siempre. Un monstruo grotesco y horrible los atacó. Ella intentó pelear contra esa cosa pero solo salió herida hasta que un pre-adolescente de cabello blanco con un kimono negro llegó y mató al monstruo con una espada y movimientos impresionantes. El chico solo miró brevemente a Karin antes de marcharse sin decir ni una palabra.

Yoshio se quedó con mil preguntas que más tarde su futura esposa respondió con nerviosismo, creyendo que hacerle saber ese lado de su alocada vida iba a hacer que la odiara o la creyera una loca. A pesar de que la idea de otro mundo, monstruos y almas con espadas y poderes sobrenaturales la parecía demasiado surrealista y casi le daba un ataque de pánico, después de hacer otras mil preguntas le aseguró a su novia que no importaba lo que haya escondido o que tuviera poderes o fuera una hibrida de varias especies (aunque no había entendido eso muy bien), él la amaba de todas maneras y no la dejaría nunca.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente y él por un segundo creyó que podría sonrojarse, pero solo lo besó suavemente en los labios. Eso lo hizo muy feliz ya que era la primera vez que ella tenía la iniciativa en besarse. Las cosas parecían estar mejorando.

Finalmente llegó el día de su boda y Yoshio no podría estar más feliz. ¡Iba a casarse con la chica de sus sueños! Era el mejor día de su vida sin dudas.

A Karin no le importaban mucho las tradiciones, a diferencia de su hermana, así que cuando olvidó su velo en la habitación donde sería la recepción él la vio en su vestido y se quedó sin aliento. Yuzu la regañó, pero él dijo que no había problema y la ayudó a buscar su velo.

Una vez encontraron el velo, la acompañó de vuelta a su habitación y le dio un beso por adelantado.

-Karin-chan, te ves hermosa.- aseguró sonriente.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, aunque de nuevo sin sonrojarse, y le dio otro beso.

-Gracias.-

Se fue sonriente una vez la vio entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse mucho oyó la puerta abrirse otra vez y volteó confuso, preguntándose sí había olvidado otra cosa, pero todo lo que vio fue un mechón de cabello blanco antes de que la puerta volviera a cerrarse… o entrecerrarse, más bien.

Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó de nuevo a la puerta. Asomó la mirada en la habitación reconociendo al pre-adolescente que los había salvado del monstruo (o hollow), y hubiera entrado solo para agradecerle de no haber notado antes la mirada horrorizada de su prometida al verlo.

-Karin…- el chico shinigami, si no mal recordaba, le habló en un susurro.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, tú, pequeño bastardo egoísta?- su tono fue especialmente duro, furioso como Yoshio nunca antes la había escuchado.

-Yo… Matsumoto me dijo que te casabas hoy.- ¿Matsumoto? ¿Sería otro shinigami?

-¿Y qué con eso? No los invite a ninguno de los dos. No quiero verlos. ¡No quiero ver a ningún maldito shinigami aquí!- de verdad se veía muy enojada.

-Karin, Matsumoto no tiene la culpa de que la Central 46 no haya aprobado nuestra relación, ni Matsumoto ni Kuchiki, las hieres al negarte a volver a verlas.- ¿nuestra relación? ¿De qué estaban hablando?

-Cállate, en lo que a mí respecta todos ustedes pueden quedarse en su mundo y dejar de venir a fastidiar el mío. ¡Quiero a mi prometido y me voy a casar con él! ¡No sé qué demonios haces aquí sí fuiste tú el que se negó a luchar para estar conmigo!- Yoshio se quedó con la boca abierta al ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Nunca la había visto llorar o tan afectada por nada antes, nunca. -¡Yo habría luchado, habría aceptado las consecuencias! ¡Tú eres el que se resignó a que las cosas fueran de este modo! ¡Tú me dejaste! ¡Así que acepta las consecuencias y lárgate! ¡Maldito bastardo egoísta!-

Yoshio bajó la mirada, ya entendiendo todo. Ella debió haber tenido una relación con ese chico. No parecía pasar los catorce años pero le dijo que las almas no envejecían como los humanos así que tal vez fue durante la secundaria, cuando ella estaba más distante que nunca con él. Y tal vez ese chico la dejó durante la preparatoria, y por eso ella dejó de ignorarlo.

-Sé que estás molesta, Karin, pero tengo mis razones para lo que pasó entre nosotros. También, he encontrado una forma en la que podemos estar juntos.- ella se congeló de inmediato, sus ojos brillando con una esperanza tan obvia que el corazón de Yoshio se estremeció dolorosamente. –Sí todavía quieres estar conmigo, sí quieres escuchar mis explicaciones y darnos otra oportunidad, te estaré esperando en el mismo lugar de siempre.- la pasó de largo y se acercó a la ventana abierta, viéndose como si fuera a saltar a pesar de que estaban en un tercer piso. –Por supuesto, eso implicaría que no te cases ahora.- tanto la novia como el novio se estremecieron ante esas palabras. –Sí no puedes perdonarme, simplemente no vayas, cásate con ese humano y vive una vida normal. Lo entenderé.- sus hombros se desplomaron un poco, aunque su voz permaneció firme. Él sin duda no quería que ella se casara. –Y tal vez volvamos a vernos… en otra vida.- suspiró.

Karin se quedó de cara a la pared, inconsciente de su prometido espiando por la rendija de la puerta, mientras el shinigami de cabello blanco miraba por la ventana, los dos dándose la espalda. Luego de unos segundos de tenso silencio, lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de su prometida.

-Veté, Toshiro.- murmuró con voz carente de emociones, contraria a todas las emociones de angustia y desolación que estaba expresando su rostro, creyendo que nadie podía verla.

Él asintió, aunque ella no podía verlo, y puso un pie en el alfeizar de la ventana. Hizo amago de saltar, pero entonces se detuvo.

-Karin… Te ves hermosa.- murmuró con una suave sonrisa. Luego desapareció.

Yoshio miró con el ceño fruncido a la ventana, preguntándose sí todos los shinigamis podían hacer eso de brincar de un tercer piso o bien desvanecerse en el aire, pero entonces miró a Karin y se quedó sin aliento.

Ella estaba sonrojada. Un tenue rubor rosa cubría sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas. Era hermosa, tal como sospechó, pero ese sonrojo no fue por él, sino por un shinigami que parecía de catorce años y que para colmo también podía hacerla llorar.

Se sintió un patán por envidiarlo. Pero se sintió el idiota más grande del mundo por alejarse fingiendo no haber visto nada, cuando en su interior sentía que todo su mundo estaba desmoronándose.

Esperó en el altar lleno de nervios, diciéndose a sí mismo que entendería sí ella iba detrás de aquel shinigami, incluso empezó a pensar qué excusas le diría a los invitados, no obstante, la marcha nupcial empezó y su prometida apareció con lo que ahora podía percibir claramente era una sonrisa falsa. Antes estaba demasiado ocupado idealizándola como para notar que la mayoría de sus sonrisas eran falsas o incómodas.

Creyó haberla estado haciendo feliz todo este tiempo, pero estaba equivocado. Tan equivocado.

La ceremonia se le hizo eterna, llegó el momento de decir "sí, acepto" y pudo notar la duda en los ojos de su prometida. Sabía que ella estaba pensando en aquel shinigami de cabello blanco, ella quería ir con él. Y sin embargo, se alivió al escucharla aceptar.

_ "Sí no puedes perdonarme, simplemente no vayas, cásate con ese humano y vive una vida normal. Lo entenderé." _

Las palabras del chico que salvó su vida le pasaron por la mente cuando llegó su turno de decir "sí, acepto", y su voz vaciló cuando abrió la boca para hablar. ¿Por qué estaba dudando? Esto era lo que más quería.

Pero… Karin no era feliz, y sinceramente él tampoco lo era al saber que ella no era feliz. Esto era lo que siempre había querido, su sueño hecho realidad, en cambio para ella era una pesadilla a la que se estaba obligando tal vez para no lastimar sus sentimientos o tal vez simplemente porque no podía perdonar los errores de la verdadera persona que amaba.

Entonces, debería…

-¿Isao Yoshio-san?- el juez lo sacó de sus pensamientos mirándolo con reproche.

-Lo siento.- sonrió tensamente. –Yo… sí, acepto.- suspiró.

Al final, Karin fue la que decidió quedarse con él. Ella podría haber ido con su shinigami pero se quedó, y él no era lo suficientemente noble como para arrojar su oportunidad de ser feliz por alguien que, aunque era el único que podía hacer sonrojar a la mujer que amaba, también era el único que podía hacerla llorar.

No quería dejar a Karin. No la dejaría nunca. Aprendería a hacerla feliz tarde o temprano, así como también aprendería a lidiar con la sensación de sentirse como un bastardo egoísta aún más grande que el tal Toshiro.

Fin.


End file.
